Our Dear Friend
by Gaurdianangelzelos
Summary: The tragic story about a man who was always loved, but never knew it.  The funeral of our favorite red haired pervert, Zelos Wilder.  Sheelos, Oneshot, SPOILERS


Tethe'alla's Church of Martel, a place that is usually known for its joy and celebrations for the Goddess Martel, was now a place of mourning and tears. Sobs filled the air by men, women, and children, with none of them showing any signs of stopping. Even the heavens seemed to be weeping, sending a cascade of rain down upon the roof of the church that was easily heard. A casket laid open at the front of the church where a medium height woman with short, dark green hair tried to hold back her own tears as best as she could. Without even uttering a single word, she beckoned to the crowd, signaling them to come up.

One by one, the crowd of people walked up to the casket, and each time one saw the man in it, they could do nothing else but turn their heads away in sorrow. Everyone in the church that day had known the man in the casket at one point of their lives. All their memories, good and bad, of him filled their heads, causing them to weep further.

The last ones to approach the casket were the seven guests of honor. Led by a boy that seemed to be no older than eighteen years old, they walked slowly up to their friend's casket.

When they reached the casket, all they could do was stand in silence, looking down at their fallen comrade who they themselves struck down with their own weapons. The half elf woman stood there wiping tears from her eyes with her younger brother standing beside her in with a look of utter disbelief on his face. The boy's eyes seemed to be filled with some kind of false hope, as if he believed that any second now, the man would stand up and laugh at them all for him tricking him and receiving a swift slap from Sheena. The tall man with shackles turned his head and walked away, no longer able to look upon his friend's lifeless body. A small, pink haired girl was surprised to see a small tear flow down her face, for not one has fallen for at least sixteen years. Sylvarant's Chosen of Mana, however, was not able to stop the tears from flowing. And in front of them all, standing beside the Chosen, was a swordsman with brown hair, holding her close. After a couple more moments, he whispered something to the group, and they all turned around to go back to their seats.

The woman who had been standing to the side stepped up to the podium, the new head of the Church of Martel, Kate. Her father had been the previous Pope, yet after his betrayal she had been asked by the King of Tethe'alla to replace him. Many people from Tethe'alla were against having a half elf as a member of high society. But the king ignored their protest, saying that she knew much of the Goddess Martel and cared very deeply for the world. The whole crowd came to a hush, looking up at the woman reverently. She then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Today, we come here to say our final goodbyes to a man who we all held dear to our hearts. Some of you were might have been his classmates, who you saw climb to the top of his class for the quest of knowledge. Some of you may have known him as a sparring partner who you used to challenge every now and again to prove your strength. And even a select few of you had the great privilege to call him your partner, your ally, and your friend," said Kate looking around the sanctuary.

"I am happy to say that I, though briefly, also knew this man. The first time I met him he was like most humans in this land, hateful toward half elves or any other kind of race that didn't share the same blood as his own. Yet the next time I saw him, I knew that he grew in both mind and heart. I could see that he was opening up, living his life to the fullest. Yet I still didn't, and still don't, know much of him." Kate looked around for a moment and looked at the young swordsman with brown hair. He nodded. Kate returned the nod, "And for that reason, a close friend of mine has volunteered to talk about his friendship with this man." She stepped down from her spot and took a seat. Then, the swordsman stood up and walked to the podium.

"Hello. My name is Lloyd. I really can't say that I'm really good at this stuff, but I'll try my best," he said looking at everyone in the eyes one by one. "I only knew him for about six months. He always seemed to be doing something, or saying something," Lloyd said smiling, sending a small chuckle throughout the church. "He always joked around. He never seemed to be able to stay quite. He was always stalking about fighting, talking about food, talking about women, which also seemed to be one of his more favorite subjects." This also made some more laughter form in the church.

"Yet throughout all of his excitement and jokes, he was truly wise, maybe more than any of us will ever know. During my travels with him and my friends, he always managed to see something we didn't, or understood something more than the rest of us. He was a great man, a great fighter, and a valuable ally. I can't tell you how many times he saved me. He was always running to someone's aid, using his magic, swordsmanship, and healing abilities to aid his friends…I really do miss him."

He looked around to the audience once more. He looked at his friends, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, Regal, and last of all to Sheena. Lloyd tried to catch her eye, but the young woman refused to look up. Of all the people in there, he was sure that she was the one who was really suffering the most. Her eyes that had once been full of light and care were now replaced by…nothingness. They held no light. Only sorrow, pain, and longing…In the back sat Princess Hilda and her father, the king. Finally, he turned to he small girl who was sitting all alone in the corner, Seles. She, like Sheena, looked lost, almost as if she had been sleeping through her entire life but was suddenly jerked awake by her brother's death. Lloyd shook his head in sadness.

"I am proud to say, that Zelos died in battle. He fought with all his heart and all his might, yet his enemy defeated him… I will always resent the man that took him away from us," Lloyd said closing his eyes. Only Lloyd's friends knew the truth behind these words. It was he, Lloyd, who delivered the final blow to Zelos. They knew that Lloyd would never truly forgive himself.

"I think that the only thing that he loved more than freedom, to do what he wants, when he wants, was his sister, Seles," Lloyd said looking over at the small girl. She sat up suddenly when she heard this statement. "Yeah, Seles. The last thing he said was that he wished that you would be able to leave that abbey. I'm sure that he's happy right now, because his wish has come true." The small girl hid behind her red hair, shaking with sobs as Lloyd finished his sentence.

Slowly Lloyd walked down from the podium and stood beside the casket. Lloyd took out one of his swords and grabbed the Cruxis Crystal that lay on his friend's chest. He still wore the same attire he wore all of the time, but there was something that Lloyd noticed above all else. In death, he smiled, knowing that he was finally, truly free.

"Zelos always called himself the Great Zelos. Yet, I never truly looked at him that way, always brushing him off. I ask for his forgiveness…" Raising the Cruxis Crystal so everyone can see, he threw it up in the air. Then with the swordsmanship that only he was capable of, he sliced it with his sword. Many people gasped as the crystal shattered and fell across the floor, almost like sparkling rain droplets falling in slow motion. Lloyd looked at the many shards that fell to the floor. It reminded him when he had done this only a week ago to another. Mithos…

"And now I guess its time to say good-bye, Zelos. May you finally rest in peace," Lloyd said putting his sword away. Then silently, one by one, people began to leave the church. Lloyd stood there, looking at his friends. Lloyd closed his eyes and offered a prayer to the Goddess Martel to safely guide Zelos to heaven. When at last he opened his eyes, he looked up to see that the only one that was left in the church was the young female ninja of Mizuho.

"I'm sorry Sheena," Lloyd said as he approached her, putting his hand on Sheena's shoulder in comfort.

"Stupid Chosen," Sheena said sobbing as she putting her head in her hands.

Lloyd turned to leave, deciding to leave her alone for a while, walking out of the church where Colette waited for him.

"Is she going to be alright?" the blonde asked looking at Sheena, her hair wet from waiting for Lloyd in the rain.

"I hope so," Lloyd said grasping the handles and closing the doors, giving Sheena some time to herself.

Meanwhile, inside the sanctuary, Sheena sat alone by herself. She looked up to the casket which still lay untouched and open. She silently rose from her seat and walked over to Zelos' body. As she looked down at his peaceful face, she couldn't stop herself from putting her hand on his cheek, feeling the icy chill that now replaced the old warmth he used to have.

"Zelos," Sheena said to herself looking at the Cruxis Crystal shards. "I can't believe that you're actually gone. How…how can I live now that you aren't with me?" She once again felt tears once begin to fall from her eyes. "You said that you would help me with Mizuho. You said that you would help Tethe'alla. Why did you lie to me, Zelos?!" she shouted at the body, though she knew she would receive no answer.

"Why did you die?! You left so many people that loved you. You had everything in the world…You had fame, you had money, you had friends…you had _me_." Sheena grabbed Zelos' lifeless hand, not wanting to let go. "Why is it that every time I find someone to care for in life, they get hurt or die? First Grandpa, then Corrine, and then you. Am I forced to live the rest of my life in loneliness for some sin I don't know of? I can't go on like this…You made me happy to be alive, Zelos. I just can't go on. I need you…"

"Do you believe Zelos would truly want you to live like this for the rest of your life?" asked a voice behind her. Sheena spun around to see a tall woman. She had long, greenish blonde hair. She held a long staff in her right hand, and she was garbed in a great ceremonial gown like none Sheena had ever seen before.

_Beautiful…_ Sheena thought to herself. "Who are you?" she then said aloud.

"I am Martel, and I am the Giant Tree. I have been born reborn alongside the Great Kharlan Tree, and I have come to deliver a message…to you, Sheena," she said walking near her.

"For me? From whom?" she asked utterly lost for words toward this woman.

"From the one you love," the goddess said putting her hand on Sheena's shoulder. "From Zelos."

Sheena gasped. "But Zelos is dead! He's gone!"

"He may have died, Sheena Fujibayashi, but he is not gone, nor will he ever be. Not but five minutes ago I spoke to him. While we were, he asked me for a favor. He asked me to tell you that you should not cry for him any longer. He is happy where he is, happier than he has ever been when he was alive. He also asked me to tell you that he truly did love you, and that he wants you to live on with your life in peace and happiness."

"Peace and happiness," Sheena said to herself looking at the casket where Zelos lay. She then walked to the casket and took one more look at her old friend that she had known for so long.

"Zelos, you are the stupidest and most perverted man I've ever met, but…I loved you, and I still do. I hope that I can see you once again someday. Good-bye…" she said shutting the casket.

"You will see him again, and he will be waiting for you," Martel said behind Sheena. When Sheena turned around to face her again, she was gone.

A glint coming from the ground caught Sheena's eye. The Mizuhoan bent down and picked up a large piece of Zelos' Cruxis Crystal that was on the floor. She held it to her heart, vowing that when she sees him again, she'll never let him go again. Ever. Sheena Fujibayashi, Eternal Summoner and future chief of the Hidden Village of Mizuho, then turned and walked away to the exit. Ready to live her life once more.


End file.
